


A Different Angle

by sarathechimera



Series: Kink/Flufftober 2020 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Married Sex, Mirror Sex, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, dimileth, mirror kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarathechimera/pseuds/sarathechimera
Summary: One time, he caught her watching them in the mirror as they made love. Again, he caught her peeking at their reflection in the glass. The third time, he asked her if she would like to watch herself. Surprising no one, she nodded yes.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Kink/Flufftober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947790
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	A Different Angle

**Author's Note:**

> Very little plot for this one, just a good old fashioned smutty one-shot. I hope you like it! 
> 
> This is for Day 6 of Kinktober 2020  
> Prompt was: Mirror Sex

Dimitri lay on his back on their bed, propped up at a light angle with pillows beneath his upper back. They’d already stripped the clothing from each other’s bodies and her hand stroked along the length of him at a leisurely pace. Their lips slid across the other’s, languid in their familiarity but no less intoxicating than the day they’d first kissed. His fingers squeezed the flesh of her breast, pushing her erect nipple between them just as luxuriously as she in her handling of his sex. 

With each solid stroke, she felt him grow, filling with his arousal under the movements of her palm. Soon, she would not be able to hold him in one hand. Among the many things she adored about loving him, the feel of him growing hard and full for her always made her ravenous.

When he pinched her nipple firmly between two of his fingers, she hummed into his mouth and when she gave his cock a solid squeeze, he groaned into hers. In retaliation, he sucked her tongue into his mouth and twisted her nipple in his fingers to which she gave the sumptuously soft head of his erection a twist of her own. Her sex twitched as he continued to suck on her tongue and resumed a more loving massage on her breast. 

The firelight and candles in their bedchamber provided the perfect lighting, bright enough to see one another but dim enough to set the mood. The curtains of their bed had been tied back and the full length dressing mirror moved closer to the bed. Peeking out of the corner of her eye, she watched her hand, small and delicate with fingers just visible around the dark flesh of his cock. Her nipple too was crimson and her skin beginning to flush as her arousal heightened. She had only intended to sneak a glance but it was difficult to look away. 

His eye opened and his lips curled up as he chuckled. He’d seen her. “If you tease me much longer, you won’t get much of a show.” 

Her cheeks flushed red and she released him to push herself upright.

“This was your idea,” he reminded her with a boyish grin on his face. “But I like the thought of seeing both your front and backside while you dance on my cock.” 

Her cheeks were positively on fire. Who’d have known all those years ago that he had such a penchant for vulgarity? As much as she blushed, she loved it. Her body hummed pleasantly at the thought. She was putty in his hands as he pulled her effortlessly on top of him. Their lips met again and his hand roved down the small of her back, over the supple curve of her ass and between the plump cheeks. 

She shimmied up higher on his chest so that his stretching fingers could tickle across her slit before tracing the lips of her outer sex, then the inner lips and finally probe past them. Her breath shook with his teasing, no doubt he enjoyed the feel of her trembling on top of him, and when he finally entered her, she moaned softly. When he pushed a second and third finger past her lips, the stretch was delectable and she took his lip in her teeth to pull as he began to move his wrist back and forth. Byleth released his lip with a tug. Then, she shifted her attention between her legs as she wedged an arm between them to reach between her legs. By the time she began to tap against her swollen clit, it was drenched in the arousal spilling out of her with each pump of his fingers. 

Her lips parted sharply with a throaty groan as pleasure raced up her spine and her hips bucked atop his fingers. Only by reminding herself of what was to come was she able to lift herself off of his hand and push up to straddle his stomach. Feeling thoroughly warmed up, she bent to kiss his lips lightly then slid around, slinging her legs over him to face the foot of the bed and the mirror. 

His warm hands had already settled on the curve of her hips and his own jerked subtly when he squeezed her soft skin. Gazing at them in the mirror, she could see his face and chest, raised on the pillows. He had taken his lip between his teeth, enrapt in watching his thumb and palm push into her flesh. Her own eyes peered back at her, her full heavy breasts rosey tipped and bobbing slightly with her breath. Her skin glowed in the soft light and her hair fell in waves atop her shoulders. Much like her nipples, her lips were swollen and red from use, glistening darkly. 

Eyes glued to her reflection, she reached forward to grasp the thick, swollen shaft of her husband’s cock. He hissed and his eye shut as she pressed her fingers against the prominent vein roping from the base to the rim of the head. Then her other hand joined the first, circling him with her two hands at the base, holding him steady as she slowly lowered her face to take him into her mouth. She watched herself until the very last moment, even extending the flat of her tongue press against him before at last she closed around him. 

With a sharp strangled sound, his hands tightened on her hips and the salty hot tang of his excitement spread onto her tongue. Securing him with her hands, she bobbed her head down as far as she could before drawing it back. Dimitri gasped, moving a hand to squeeze her bottom, unable to reach more of her from this position. She gave him only a few strokes with her mouth then straightened. 

Salvia moistened the corners of her mouth and his cock glistened from her labor. She was hungry and ready. 

Rising up further onto her knees, she positioned herself above him. His toes flexed as she lowered herself and adjusted her hips so that the tip of his sex pushed against her slick opening. Her pale green eyes began to soften and her lids drooped as she lowered herself on top of him, her vision fixed on his member gradually sheathing inside of her. 

Her fingers raised to rake through her hair, pulling it up away from her face as she fit the bulbous head inside of her and began to slowly nudge herself further down. She hissed through her teeth as her opening stretched, burning around the width of him and with a slow twist of her hips, she took another inch. Despite the intense urge to close her eyes, she kept them open, watching with enrapt fascination as the skin of his shaft tightened and thinned as she lowered herself and the veins became more evident. Knowing that she squeezed him as he entered her was one thing, but seeing the evidence as she ground herself still lower over him was another entirely. 

She gulped at the air, her pussy tightening snuggly around him as she breathed. The movement of her tits caught her eye and with renewed vigor, she took them in her hands. Those ample mounds spilled over her hands as she kneaded them and lowered herself further. Dimitri’s chest had flushed pink. He cursed as he watched her stuff his length inside of her. 

“Ah,” he breathed and her gaze darted to his face in the mirror. “You… you are magnificent.”

Her lips twisted into a sultry grin, knowing that he was watching her, seeing her fully in the reflection made every cell in her body spring to life. With a soft curl of her hips and one more twist, her hips met his. The curls of hair on his groin, cushioned her ass and she lowered her hands to take hold of his thighs. 

She could feel his hips twitching, longing to thrust up further into her and so she tightened her stomach, squeezing herself around him. The pressure and the sounds she elicited from him coupled with the flex of his thighs in her hands sent her blood racing through her veins to pound in her ears. And then, she tightened her thighs on either side of his hips to raise up and pull herself away from him. 

Just a fraction of his length became visible between her thighs, shining with the slick that beaded and slid down to coat his testicles. Carefully she lowered herself again, splitting herself on top of him. Up and down she continued, reveling in the sight of her skin flushing pink and her nipples perking in the center of her breasts. The way her lips looked parted and panting and the way that Dimitri pitched his chin up with each movement, expelling groans and whispering her name like a prayer. His eye blazed a vivid blue, devouring her as hungrily as if he were the one in control. 

Having stretched around him and lubricated him completely, she shifted her rhythm to rock her hips then rise and fall in swift succession. This angle was sheer perfection and the curve of his cock struck all the right places. Soon she was no longer rising and falling but rocking at a fevered pace as she pulled her hair up over her head in her hands, tugging at the roots. 

She was close and desperate for something to hold on to. Her hands abandoned her hair to slap down on his hips as her insides coiled tighter. She heard him grunting as her inner walls began to twitch and pulse but she did not slow the rocking back and forth. Then, just as she plummeted over the edge, Dimitri grabbed hold of her hands to pull her arms back, arching her back sharply as she spasmed around him. 

A rough strangled sound burst out of her wide open mouth and Dimitri joined her, pulling her further back as she tightened her thighs around him, anchoring herself as they came. Her ejaculate sprayed out around his cock as his thick semen seeped out of her tight opening as she convulsed around him. Then, he’d risen to hold her against his chest and stomach as all the tension in her melted away, leaving nothing but exhausted bliss in its wake. 

His laugh was muffled against her shoulder and hair and she lolled her face over to look up at him through her lashes. 

“What’s so funny?” she asked with a spent grin. 

“Nothing,” he laughed breathlessly again. “That was just… mind blowing. You are the most sublime creature on this earth. What did I do to deserve you?” 

With a limp hand, she brushed a lock of hair out of his face. “I don’t know. But you could change the sheets and that would be a start.”


End file.
